secrets untold
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Thank you for our friendship/For it means so much to me,/Your kindness and understanding/And loving ways you share so free. Sesskags and no flams please. One shot


the poems were writen by one of my friends and i wrote the story around them. So I give all the cridit to my friend starburst(I will not tell her real name).

**Thank you for our friendship  
For it means so much to me,  
Your kindness and understanding  
And loving ways you share so free. **

**Thank you for being beside me  
When I needed someone that cared,  
And thank you for all your loyalty  
For the times together we shared.**

**Thank you for our friendship  
For it's something even money can't buy,  
Thank you for holding me tightly  
When there was a need I had to cry.**

**Thank you for always smiling  
When I couldn't smile at all,  
And thank you for boosting my ego  
For the times I felt so small.**

**Your friendship I cherish so deeply  
So this message to you I send,  
May God bless and always watch over you  
And may you always remain my friend**

**Love Kagome**

Was a letter found in the hands of a certain hanyo. Inuyasha had lived with Kagome in the feudal era after the evil Naraku was finally killed. They lived happily in the village near the bone eaters well. They had a beautiful girl and boy together but the boy died with his mother. The girl had Inuyasha's ears and hair but had Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha grieved for Kagome along with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. The only person that was a surprise to be there at the grave of Kagome was Sesshomaru and Rin. It had been a year since her death and the jewel of four souls was in Inuyasha hands.

"You know that the wish you make could be for the wrong reason." Said Sango

"I know but I need to tell her family." Said Inuyasha.

"Brother I will tell her family and make sure that she has the respect of a hero." Said Sesshomaru.

500 years went by and Sesssomaru waited till the day that the well was sealed of then counted till the day she died. After the day of her death he went to her house and asked to tell them about their little girl.

"So my daughter had two children and lived happily till she died." A woman said.

"Yes and Inuyasha wanted to have the chance to tell you but the jewels power was absorbed into her and was useless." Said Sesshomaru.

"Is her family in this time?" asked sota

"No they died out years ago but Inuyasha and Kagome have been resting in peace together. I am sorry for your loss but I have to go to a board meeting now."

"Hold on. Your Inuyasha's half brother. I want you to have this." Kagome's mother gave him a comb that had pearls and rubies and a big sapphire moon in the middle.

"This was for her wedding day but I want you to have it."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru left and didn't want to go to the board meeting so he went home. And went by a room and hear a poem being read on the other side.

**If I was one thing, I'd be a candle  
Lighting the way so you can handle  
Your life easier without woes  
Not having to fight with your foes.  
**

**I'd help keep you from stumbling over  
Things blocking your path to an open door.  
If I light your path, life is easier,  
Even strong winds, my light will not deter.  
No matter what, I'm here for you  
To cheer you up when you are blue.  
Do not fret when times get tough,  
If things look down or kind of rough.  
Just remember, I'm always here,  
In your heart, close and near.  
I will help you out in every way,  
Happiness and love in your heart will stay.  
Don't blow me out, that's one request  
Unless it's me you do detest.  
I do not try to hurt anyone  
That isn't good or any fun.  
But one day you may leave me behind  
You may no longer need my light to shine.  
If that day comes, go on your way  
And I will hope to see you again one day.  
If one day, I don't appear,  
Do not worry, do not fear  
I may be gone, but in your heart  
The light I gave you did not depart.  
It will be there forever and a day  
To always bring happiness and light your way.  
Farewell for now, I'm needed elsewhere  
If your path grows dark, in your heart, I'm there.  
So I'm really not gone, just not seen,  
I would not leave, I'm not that mean.  
Only one simple request that I must say,  
Please, never forget those who lit your way.**

Sesshomaru opened the door to see beautiful woman on the other side of the door. His mate, and a wonderful woman. She turned to see him holding the comb that Kagome's mother gave him. She took it and put it in her hair. Sesshomaru gave her a kiss on the cheek and then felt her stomach and the child with in.

"What did she say when you told her I died?" asked the woman.

"Kagome, she cried and gave me the comb." Sesshomaru said.

"Mommy was Uncle Inuyasha my real father?" asked a little girl.

"Yes. But I had to keep the love between Sesshomaru and me a secret. Now I am having his son." Kagome said

"Ok" the little girl ran off to play.

"Will you ever tell her?" Sesshomaru asked

"Nope. I can't now that she has been told so long ago." Sesshomaru took Kagome to the site of Inuyasha and her "grave". Sesshomaru knew that when she died that she would want to be buried next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But that was too far to think of doing. Right now he had his second child and heir coming and a family to protect.

So what to end a tale of secrets untold but there is still much to know. But yet here in this very hour told we remind ourselves that love is unpredictable and can fall on any heart on stone or ice or flesh. So end this tale but not the lives of love.

* * *

I ask that you review the story and i bide thy goodnight.


End file.
